


COMPROMISED: YES OR NO?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Keller has already stated that he was NOT compromised...what about Yo Yo?  Mack HAS TO KNOW...





	1. ELENA-IS SHE OR ISN'T SHE?

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1-YOYO AND MACK  
> CHAPTER 2-FITZSIMMONS  
> CHAPTER 3-MELINDA MAY  
> CHAPTER 4-NATASHA ROMANOFF AND MARIA HILL (EXPLICIT FF SEX)  
> CHAPTER 5-YOYO KELLER  
> CHAPTER 6-DAISY AND TRIP  
> CHAPTER 7-DAISY AND ZEKE  
> CHAPTER 8-SNOW AND DEKE

"I wanted to check on you before going to bed-are you REALLY OK?"

"I'm good...nothing to worry about. This job is much more stressful than I imagined."

"I do not want to speak out of turn, Boss, but...some of us can tell...I...I CAN TELL-it's not just stress that you are coping with."

Mack frowns, yet doesn't look up from the document he's reviewing. "How so?, he asks. And you can lose the 'Boss'. "

"I've known you for awhile now, Mack...seems like forever...I know you better than anyone-there's something else apart from stress-you CAN TELL ME."

Mack appears to think it over, tossing the paperwork onto the desk and leaning back in his chair. He looks Yo Yo directly in the eyes, and says,  
"I should know better; you're right, you know me better than anyone...before he died, Keller came to see me, to come clean about you and he...  
I told him that unless he's compromised, what happens behind closed doors stays there. He stated that he was not compromised, and I saw no reason  
to require that the two of you team with another Agent...the question I can't get out of my mind is...WERE YOU?"

By his expression, he is very, very afraid of Yo Yo's answer. The stunning Latina Agent blinks a few times, and her expression is stricken, then a  
little sorrowful. "Mack," she starts to say, then bites her lower lip, and tries again. "You should know the answer-I've NEVER BEEN COMPROMISED, EVER-  
except with you."

Mack nods, spins about in his chair. He nods again, then manages to meet Yo Yo's eyes once more. "I just needed to hear it, I suppose...get some sleep-I have a feeling  
tomorrow will be a long one."

"Okay-Good night."

"Good night."


	2. COMPROMISED-YES OR NO? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's NO QUESTION-Fitzsimmons ARE compromised-have been, for some time now

"Has Mack had you in to discuss our 'situation', Dear?", Jemma Simmons wants to know. Fitz is fiddling with some sort of gadget, and is a bit distracted.

"What's that, Jem? Oh, RIGHT-Mack, our situation...I ran into him outside the canteen, and he pulled me aside..." he suddenly stops speaking, puzzling  
over the piece of whatever he's holding. ""FITZ!", Simmons screeches, more than a bit agitated. "Oh...RIGHT, Sorry, Love...he did mention  
whether you and I are compromised, and I looked him in the eye, rather I looked UP into his eyes, and I said, 'MACK-you bloody well KNOW that we are."

The pretty brunette Brit is placated, at least for the moment. "Well, then-brilliant," she comments, turning to review some data  
on her terminal screen-"well done, you."


	3. COMPROMISED-YES OR NO? 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The few times MELINDA MAY has ever been compromised
> 
> 1st with ANDREW GARNER
> 
> Then with PHIL COULSON

Alone on her queen bed, Melinda May stares at the ceiling, reminiscing. She's listening to Roxette's It Must Have Been Love:

(It must have been love but it's over now-From the moment we touched till the time had run out\

Make believing we're together; That I'm sheltered by your heart

But in and outside, I turned to water-Like a teardrop in your palm, And it's a hard winter's day

I dream away It must have been love but it's over now-It was all that I wanted, now, I'm living without)

She's startled from her musing by Phil Coulson's voice: "Haven't heard that one in awhile...not since..."

"Tahiti," May interjects. On cue, Coulson counters, "It's a magical place."

"Asshole," the lovely SHIELD Agent grouses.

"I see that mess with YoYoMack seems to be fixed."

"No thanks to me-I'm staying out of shit like that in the future."

"I agree...so, Mack is questioning everyone on the ship about whether they're compromised?"

"He is."

"He hasn't approached you yet."

"He will."

"And you'll respond...?"

"I'm not compromised currently; I WAS with Andrew...and...with...YOU."

"O, May...you're making me, blush."


	4. THE BLACK WIDOW IS COMPROMISED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff has to admit what Maria Hill already knows-she IS COMPROMISED...
> 
> Explicit ANAL SEX, STRAPON, F/F

The voluptuously stacked, stunningly beautiful red headed Agent, Nastasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow) has always been able to complete any and all assignments she's given. Use of her considerable sexual prowess, to include either sex, is encouraged (many times, the stakes are SO LARGE that such can not be disapproved-MEANS TO WHATEVER ENDS)...

Now under the direct supervision of Maria Hill, her subordinate position is subordinate in all senses of the term...thetwo Women soon become lovers. Natasha has bedded (and been bedded) other females, most often as the DOMINANT...in her relationship with Maria, her superior has assumed that role. This new dynamic is as troubling as it is exhilarating: as the one almost always in control of those type situations, as the SUBMISSIVE now, and feeling MORE and MORE COMFORTABLE in that unfamiliar role-this is a shock, and a welcome "drop of the penny" for the red-haired bombshell...

The two Women have had sex in multiple locations, up to three times daily, and their lesbic activities more times than not include the Black Widow's incredibly round and luscious behind impaled on the business end of one of Maria Hill's larger and thicker strapon dildos (the fact is, Maria has appropriated Natasha's vast collection of rubber implements which she now uses to sexually dominate the erstwhile "top"), and she takes to that role as duck does to water...she spends long hours buggering the ridiculously- endowed Secret Agent, and due to BW's infamous sexual stamina, this is quite the pleasant task, one which Commander Hill has to relish.

Prior to the newest penetration, Commander selects a 12" long, 3" thick implement and shows it to Natasha before securing it to her groin. As she does so, she states to Natasha, in a voice full of command:  
"You want this, don't you you slut? You want to give yourself to me and allow me to use you for my pleasure, to serve me as a slave and surrender all will and dignity...to know that you are a sex toy for me to play with for my amusement, and at my pleasure.

The Commander's husky, authoritative tone sends shivers down The notorious spy's spine; so does the Brunette's fierce gaze, so glazed with lust, that mesmerizes her; when Romanoff does respond immediately, the beautiful Domme raises a quizzical eyebrow; The Black Widow quickly nods agreement, indicating her wholehearted desire for submission (and to be submitted)...As usual, when the lascivious Superior Officer takes hold of her abundant hips, then levers the fat knob of her 'prick" into, then past, the Black Widow's outer and inner anal sphincters, a familiar, medium strength sting buzzes it's way through her rectum and and vibrates through her bowels...within a few minutes, this initial discomfort fades into a pleasant ache...as the thrusts increase in tempo and depth, so does the level of pleasure for both Women.

The through rectal-reaming she is delivering now is one for the books: the notorious BLACK WIDOW, on hands and knees, clad in some of the most stunningly-erotic lingerie EVER (black lace garterbelt, sheer stockings and spike heels of the same color) as her superior agent kneels behind, each time she delivers a hard thrust inward, the luscious beauty's incredible bottom cheeks ripple and jiggle so that had Maria been a MAN, just the VERY SIGHT she's witnessing, would caused her blow her load by now, question...


	5. LARGATE, KELLER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5-YO YO and KELLER
> 
> Somehow, Keller has gained access to YoYo's quarters and is waiting for her when arrives at 0600,  
> marking day two that she's spent elsewhere...he wants to know where...  
> 
> 
> *Some 'salty' language, implied sex, jealousy, sexual jealousy, threat of violence*  
> 

As Elena Rodriguez enters her personal quarters, flipping on the lights as she does, a voice she knows well startles her into jumping backwards and into a fighting stance.

"Where have you been, Elena?"

"WTF -How'd you get in here? KELLER-THIS NOT OK!!"

"Where were you? You've not been here for two nights straight-so where?", is his response.

"I am going to speak slowly and clearly, because we're friends,before this goes-what's the word?-sideways...What are you doing in my room, and get the fuck out- Entiendes?!

"Where the FUCK WERE YOU? With HIM?!, Keller shouts. He appears intoxicated I WANT ANSWERS!"

"OK, that's it...1-I don't have to tell you SHIT, NADA!, 2-You're shouting for answers I'm a thousand percent certain that you DON'T REALLY WANT, and 3-GET OUT OF HERE before keeping it real goes wrong."

"I get it...you're fucking both of us, alright...well, I DON'T SHARE."

"Your intel is faulty-as of two days ago, I'm only fucking MACK. That's where I have been the last two nights. So there is NO SHARING, as you so rudelyimply. You see-MACK DOESN'T SHARE EITHER-now, I tell you once more-LARGATE-GET OUT (she smirks a bit nastily), or should I call MACK?"

Shock, hurt, and then then anger cloud the Handsome SHIELD Agent's florid features.

"Don't look so shook up-you're not compromised, or so you told the Director, remember? When he asked me the same, I said that I AM-I would die for him."

Without another word, Keller storms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Entiendes?-Understand?
> 
> Nada-nothing


	6. IN DAISY AND TRIP'S CASE-YES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 6-DAISY AND TRIP

Daisy enters the open door to Trip's personal quarters without knocking. She's clearly upset. before he can say anything, Daisy speaks first.

"You're packing for a mission," she states flatly. Trip looks directly into her eyes, then replies, "Uhhh, yeah. Medical cleared me, and so I'm going out."

"I just got you BACK, Trip. I was expecting us to have some time together before either of us goes back into the field. That is what you said, isn't it?'

"I did say that, and I meant it...at the time...Babe, let's talk about it after mission."

Daisy isn't mollified. "I have some things to say to you, some things I've wanted to say for awhile now...just come back to me safe, it will have to wait."

They embrace, then kiss-deeply, and with feeling. "Compromised?", asks Tripp.

"HELL YES!," is the gorgeous honey-blonde's reply.


	7. PHILLINDA IS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More REAL TALK between May and Coulson (in her quarters-1100hrs)

(Coulson's hologram activates while May is taking a beer from her refrigerator.)

MM: You're looking good...

PC: You too. Who're you banging? Besides Mack, I mean.

MM: Who says I'm banging anyone?

PC: You got that Vibe...carryover from the Director, or the current Lady/Guy?

MM: Don't do that...that was PER YOU, for the good of the Agency.

PC: I get it, believe me-itch gotta be scratched; disaster thwarted at the same time-good work.

MM:(sarcastically): Thanks so much.

PC: Mike Peterson is back...GOOD...I'm good with how that turned out.

MM: No more than HE IS, I'll bet.

PC: And DAISY.

MM (agreeing): And Daisy...is there-is there ANY WAY...ANY POSSIBILITY...that you can come back to us-  
to me?

PC: I'm trying. Alternate timelines...parallel universes...monolithes, frameworks...my brain is fucking twisted in knots.

MM: Fitzsimmons will figure something out...also Deke. A pregnant pause: I miss you...so much...

PC: Same here...get some sleep, Beautiful.


End file.
